User talk:LordTBT
Before asking a question, try the one of the archives first. Otherwise, please add your comment to the TOP of the page. =) Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 Editor Issues I've noticed that something on the editor has changed for me, but I cannot figure out what I have clicked to make it change. It says it is the new editor on my preferences, but when I try to edit my user page, it is not showing the images as pictures, instead as code. It was showing them as pictures until a few days ago, and I would like to get it back to where it will do that and all of the other things it did. I have tried my preferences but still can't figure it out. How can I get it back, if I can, to normal? I am horrible with HTML and any code (I worked around it for a year on a site but it drove me up the wall.) and I had been working with that one for the few weeks I've been on here. Thank you so much! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:37, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I figured it out. There was something wrong where the HTML was messed up and it was defalting to the old editor. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:41, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Please delete! my blogs 'Maroo the Mouse' and 'Merlock, a Rider's Saga'. Thanks, and I'll be sure to finnish the one's I have left before starting a new one. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 21:30, 18 July 2009 (UTC) PS, like my sig? It goes with my fan fiction. Logo Hey, you should use the 2010 logo for redwall as the pic on the top left corner!!!!!! That would be AWESOME!-- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 22:05, 17 July 2009 (UTC) hhhhhhmmmmm....... If you live in the U.S.A., why is the time on here so different? Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 02:41, 14 July 2009 (UTC) BJ true... it has helped me in many ways.... oh, and have I said thank you for creating this wiki? if not, THANK YOU! :D oh, and I was wondering... would it be possible for you to create a list of all the names the BJ has used in his stoys? I write fan fics, and I twice have used names I thought I made up, and then a friend tells me that that name has already been used by BJ himself. I have not read all of his books, you see. I also have something in common with BJ: we both use Greek and Latin roots to find names... I have a dictionary of roots and was looking for name ideas when I saw that "Melus" means "badger" in greek. That was a pleasnt surprise! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 21:48, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :oh, ok. thanks! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 21:54, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Hello! I wanted to ask you a question: what do you think Brian Jacques would think of this wiki? Its not that I think he would'nt aprove, I just wonder what his reaction would be at seeing all of these kids and young adults who are writing these fan fics and who want to be authors like him. :D just a thought.... Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 20:13, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Wikis question: does it cost anything to desighn your own Wiki? --Ferretmaiden 18:13, 5 July 2009 (UTC) kay! thanks!--Ferretmaiden 12:58, 6 July 2009 (UTC) so if you wanted to create a wiki.........how did you make a cool background like this one? or does the www.wikia.com tell you? i looked allover that sight and i didn't really see anything that could help me....--Ferretmaiden 13:10, 6 July 2009 (UTC) two questions First, the important one. How do you make a new archive? Second, is there any way I can make a fan fic outside my blog, 'cause I want to make a fan fic with sassy silva, and there's really no way I can do that on a blog post unless we wanna be cluttering our talk pages up with long LONG comments! Thanx, I always LOVE your help! -- MERLOCK the rider Talk to the swordweilder 16:28, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Hey, and, is there any way to make new pages? I didn't have any in mind now, but, you know, just in case I see a minor char that's not added. -- MERLOCK the rider Talk to the swordweilder 16:58, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Question I have made a game on my blog page and I think you will think it is an RPG.It is not.If you don't like it, you can delete it.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 22:13, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Something is wrong I still can't get on to edit my blog and there is no explanation why it's not working. I will be logged in right on the fanfic's page. I press the 'edit this page' button. It comes up as 'not logged in'. I go to 'log in'. It comes up at the welcome page or at 'create new blog post'. Please help me. User:Neildown -- 13:39, 3 July 2009 (UTC) It moved.... Where did you move the redwall timeline?--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 00:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Archive Hello there, old chap. Just wondering: how often d'you archive your blinkin' talk page? It's gettin' rather large, your lordship. I know you badger lords are always takin' on big things, but this is crazy! It takes much too long to scroll to the bottom of your flippin' page, sah, much too long. Also, that's a jolly good signiture you've got. How did you make it? --Toodle pip, Arvan Swordwielder (Talk)